Going Home
by anomaly16
Summary: When a mission goes wrong and tragedy strikes, the Avengers realize how important everyone on the team is and how much impact they have on each others' lives. Follows the gang from tragedy to the ultimate bond of friendship and completion. rated T for language and character death. All main relationships included, though emphasis on Clintasha's bond.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: character death, minor language

**Author's Note**: movie-verse, operate under the idea that they all live in Stark/Avenger tower together. Post Avengers movie time wise.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Avengers or any of the characters involved on the show. :[

**Going Home**

Time was running out. She knew it and as much as she hated to admit it, they weren't going to make it. She coughed and blood dripped out of her mouth. She shut her eyes, willing the fear and pain away. After all, she was the black widow, fear simply wasn't an option. She could hear Tony hurling himself into the wreckage, trying to get to them, and Thor's mjolnir, shaking the very ground they were trapped on, and Hulk's loud roars echoing. Agent Romanoff strained her neck to get a glimpse of Steve, also pinned by wreckage next to her. He had silent tears running down his cheek, from pain or sorrow, Natasha didn't know. He was far worse off than she, a large metal beam jutting out from his stomach, and she knew he only had a few moments time...judging by her current breathing pattern and consciousness she didn't have much longer.

"Steve," she murmured. She reached her hand over and grasped his.

"Ma'am," Steve replied, his voice catching slightly.

Natasha locked eyes with him, "It'll be over soon," she finally said, deciding it best not to beat around the bush.

Steve nodded slowly, "Already living on borrowed time," he groaned, "70 years of it." He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to control his breathing, "I'm sorry."

"No, this was no one's fault," she said fiercely. Natasha squeezed his hand, "we're all in this together." She pushed the tears down, "we won," she said softly.

Steve's breathing dramatically slowed and his grip slackened.

"Steve," Natasha prompted worriedly.

"I can see her," he said instead, barely above a whisper. "They're all there...they're waiting for me." His eyes closed, "don't worry...everyone's there," he breathed, and then there was silence, and she didn't have to check to know it was over.

...

The others were getting close; she could hear voices now, but she didn't try to scream out. They wouldn't be able to help, just watch her die, and she didn't want that for them, even if it meant dying alone. She felt strangely at peace, the pain had left her body, leaving a warm, tingly feeling. Not a good sign, but in the grand scheme of things, she was glad. And then Natasha saw what Steve had meant. They were all waiting, and in front was Steve, smiling, beckoning her.

A deafening crash echoed and in the distance Natasha heard the other Avengers rush into the building.

Someone, Clint Barton, slid next to her side and grasped her hand.

"Nat! C'mon, kid," he ordered, cradling her head with his other hand.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Clint," she smiled slightly.

"You've gotta hold on, we're getting you out of here."

" 's okay," she breathed.

"No, it's not. I can't lose you, Nat," he replied fiercely.

" 's okay," she repeated. "They're there, he's there...'n I'll wait for you," she reiterated, and with her final breath, she reached up and touched her partner's lips, "promise."

Agent Barton began to shake, brought back to reality by Stark, yelling angrily.  
"God DAMN it, wake up you damn capsicle!" he roared, futilely performing CPR on Steve.

"My friend, he is gone!" Thor shouted, desperately trying to pull Tony back.

Stark, still in his full suit, tried angrily to deflect Thor, but to no avail. "Shut up. Shut the hell up! Don't say that," he snapped, but nonetheless he stopped compressions, "he can't be gone," he murmured.

"And Natasha, how is she?" Thor asked, somehow remaining the only calm one.

Clint shook his head, unable to speak.

Hulk let out a deafening roar before tearing out of the building they'd worked so hard to get into.

"Doctor!" Thor shouted, running to the hole.

"Let him go," Tony said, he fell back onto his knees and shut his eyes, "we failed."

…

_A/N_: _Yes, I am aware Steve has the super serum healing power, and in the comics Natasha also has better healing rates, but for the purpose of this story, let's just assume they were too badly injured for it to do any good. Story is basically written so I'll be uploading once every day or two…don't worry, we'll see both nat and steve again. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**: character death, minor language

**Author's Note**: movie-verse, operate under the idea that they all live in Stark/Avenger tower together. Post Avengers movie time wise.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Avengers or any of the characters involved on the show. :[

**Going Home**

It'd been a week since that which may not be named. Their funeral had been yesterday and the remaining Avengers were emotionally taxed. The service had to be postponed because Banner hadn't showed up for 3 days after the Hulk raged off. So, when he returned to Stark tower, hungry and disheveled 3 days post, no one questioned him. The joint funeral had been small, no press or strangers mourning a superhero. Instead, only those with a personal connection mourning the loss of dear friends. Neither of them had liked the publicity; Steve didn't like big shows or the like and Natasha really only felt comfortable in the shadows, executing her orders in silence. Thus, a big funeral with press and public mourning felt wrong, and so the ceremony had remained a secret and the process remained intimate.

Irrespective of Hulk's initial reaction to their deaths, Bruce, ironically, seemed to be handling the loss the best. Stark had thrown himself into his work, barely only emerging for meals and he kept muttering about weaknesses in their attack. Thor, immediately post the funeral, had returned to Asgard, merely promising to return soon. And Clint, Clint had built himself a nest of sorts on the top floor, high in the rafters and no one had seen him emerge since.

Despite wanting to help, Director Fury knew when to back off and after brief words at the funeral, he left each to cope of their own.  
...

Pepper awoke to find the other side of the bed empty. She glanced around and found the blue glow of the arc-reactor coming from the balcony. Grabbing a sweater she slipped outside and joined Tony on the ledge.

After a few minutes silence he spoke. "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head, "Nope," she replied softly.

"I can't sleep," he then offered.

Pepper leaned into his shoulder, "I know."

Tony sighed, "it wasn't supposed to happen, not like that. They should've waited, or let me and Banner handle it."

"It wouldn't have been better. Then you two would've been in their shoes," Pepper said softly but firmly.

"Maybe," Tony conceded, "but we would've lived. Hulk's invincible and I've got the suit...What did they have? A shield that got knocked away and super assassin skills. Useless when a bomb goes off," he replied, beginning to get upset. "Then Banner ditched us for a long weekend, Thor's abandoned us for God knows how long-literally, only a Norse God knows how long-and Barton's become a hermit..." Stark drifted off.

"You won't lose them. They all just need to grieve, but they'll come back," Pepper finally offered, cutting straight to Stark's fear.

He locked eyes with her, "How do you know? You can't possibly now that," he snipped.

Pepper raised an eyebrow and Tony's gaze softened, "Sorry," he apologized.

She shook her head to wave it off, "because, you guys are a family, granted a dysfunctional one at times, but a family nonetheless and you need each other." She put her head back down on his shoulder. "After they've grieved they'll come back," she promised.

Tony offered a slight nod, "I hope you're right," he finally said, "because I think I need them," he added quietly.  
...

Barton sat in his nest, unable to sleep since...well, since that day. Images from that day kept flashing in his mind and he couldn't get them out, as hard as he tried. Instead his mind fixating on where exactly they went wrong. The battle was nearly won when the final targets darted into the building. Nat and Steve had been closest and no sooner had they entered the building did it explode, knocking the rest of them outside. It'd taken them nearly 20 minutes to break through, even with Hulk, Thor and Iron Man smashing through. During which he had felt utterly helpless, moving the small boulders that he could. It wasn't good enough and Steve and Nat had die alone.

Nat's final words still haunting him..._'they're there. He's there. I'll wait for you.'_ He gazed out at the New York skyline from his vantage point in Stark tower. He'd always assumed he'd be the first to go and after he'd recovered from Loki's scrambling he was even more sure of it. Directly after the incident he'd refused to leave her body and he had stayed with her until the funeral. He knew she would have done the same for him, they were partners and even death couldn't change that. After all that had happened, losing Coulson, other friends on the helicarrier, Nat was the only person keeping him sane. And now that she was gone, he didn't know what to do. He'd gotten on without her for years, but now he couldn't see how he'd done that. On top of that, they'd lost Steve, their leader, their captain. For as short as he'd known the other Avengers he had grown quite attached to them, a rarity for him, becoming so attached, and Steve's death hurt almost as much as Nat's. The others had to be hurting and as much as he wanted to see them, he couldn't bring himself to face them yet. Instead he opted for remaining high above the others, keeping a watchful eye on the building, desperate to protect the rest of his friends, nay, his family.  
...

Bruce Banner woke in a field, destroyed by the other guy. He sighed, the last thing he vaguely remembered, rather the Hulk remembered, was learning of Steve and Natasha's death, and then the rage had taken over...The other guy had then completely shut Bruce out and all control he brought as Bruce-what little control he brought-was gone. It took him a day to return to Stark tower on bike. The route was easy; all he had to do was follow Hulk's path of destruction. Turned out he'd been gone for 3 days.

Bruce didn't much feel like explaining his whereabouts, after all, he didn't even know much, and luckily the others didn't ask. Whatever had happened though, must have gotten a lot of his anger out because the only emotions left were grief and exhaustion. After noting the state of the others, he took it upon himself to help Pepper cook. It became a therapeutic routine for him-mornings in the lab, then he'd prepare lunch for himself and Pepper, they'd throw a dish together for the others, leaving it in the fridge, then more lab time followed by dinner prep/dinner with Pepper and bed.

The sooner everyone healed the better. By his book, they were deeply connected, through both camaraderie and now pain, and life would cease to proceed further until everyone moved on together.  
...

Up in Asgard, Thor was at a loss. He didn't believe it possible to be so attached to humans, but starting with Jane he'd grown attached. And now two of his dear friends, comrades in arms, we're gone and he felt so lost, and so much pain. He had wanted to stay to both mourn and to help his friends mourn, but the guilt of not properly protecting Midgard prevented it. After all, how could he help them when he could barely help himself? So, after the funeral he returned to Asgard to mend his broken heart, promising to return to them, his family, as soon as he could.

…

_A/N_: _I'm operating under the idea that the bifrost has been fixed so Thor can travel easily…also that the top floor of the tower isn't the penthouse but above it as kind of an attic type thing. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings**: character death, minor language

**Author's Note**: movie-verse, operate under the idea that they all live in Stark/Avenger tower together. Post Avengers movie time wise.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Avengers or any of the characters involved on the show. :[

**Going Home**

Tony was the first to join Bruce and Pepper. One morning while they were eating breakfast he wandered out, made a snarky comment about Bruce being too close to Pepper, and just like that he was back in the world. He looped Bruce in on what he'd been working on and soon they were working together to make the team invincible.

...

One week later Thor returned. Feeling incredibly guilty about having left, he came, presents in hand. For Tony, Asgardian metal to reinforce his suit's defense, for Dr. Banner, energy samples for his research and a pair of Asgardian trousers that would expand accordingly with the Hulk to avoid embarrassing moments when he reverted back, and for the archer, a refilling quiver so he'd never run out of arrows. Despite Thor's reservations, he was welcomed back without hesitation, and he eagerly fell back into the routine.

The three were sitting at the dinner table, happily eating a feast of schawarma. Clint's gift still on the counter where Thor had placed it upon his return.

"Where is Agent Barton?" Thor asked between bites.

Tony and Bruce exchanged a quick glance, which didn't go unnoticed by Thor.

"He is alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, he's physically unharmed," Bruce finally answered. "He still hasn't come down," he added quietly.

"Down from where?" Thor asked.

"His nest on the top floor," Bruce replied.

Thor was silent, "He still grieves the loss of our friends," he said solemnly. "Does he eat?"

"We leave food for him and he eats it on occasion," Tony supplied.

"But none have seen him," Thor pushed.

"Not a glimpse since the funeral," Tony said.

Thor nodded. "I shall take him dinner," he decided. He stood and made a hearty plate then grabbing the quiver, made his way to the elevator.

The top floor was dark and silent and Thor knew to be cautious. He did not wish to alarm his friend. He cleared his throat, searching the rafters until his eyes settled on a large shadow in the corner next to the window. He found a ladder and climbed up, stopping ten yards from where Clint sat, his eyes fixed on the window.

"I have brought you a warm meal, my friend," Clint didn't offer any indication he'd heard, though Thor knew he had. He approached and stopped an arms length away from the broken archer. "You must eat, my friend," he said gently. "To keep your health, you need the food." He set the plate down next to Clint then gazed out the window. "Dr. Banner and Tony have been enhancing our weapons and armor. They say it'll be ready for testing in 3 days time," he informed, still looking outside. "I just arrived back today...I am sorry if my absence offered any trouble for you or the others," he added mournfully. He removed the quiver from his back. "This is an Asgardian quiver. Like all weapons, it has power that can be harnessed and used only by the owner. I had our creators design it like yours now-with storage for your arrows and tips. The Asgardian power is that this specific quiver shall not come empty of arrows-unfortunately they couldn't do the same for the tips, perhaps next time- but you shall never be short of hand," Thor explained, placing the gift gingerly next to the food. "I wish you well, my friend," he said before climbing back down the ladder and back to the main floor.

Once Thor was long gone, Clint finally tore his gaze from outside. He gingerly picked up the gift and stared at it admiringly. The craftsmanship was exquisite. He tried it on and found the fit was exactly as his old one. His heart warned at the gesture and for the first time in almost 5 weeks, he cracked a small smile.

Thor returned to the kitchen to find both scientists waiting anxiously.

"How'd it go?" Tony pried.

"Well for a first encounter, he is still deeply grieving their deaths. Perhaps more so the loss of his partner," Thor announced.

"He spoke?" Banner asked surprised.

"He needed not. His pain and misery was evident without words," Thor replied simply. "A loss of such magnitude will take time to recover from. I wouldn't worry yet." With that he bade them good night and returned to his quarters for much needed rest. He hadn't told the others, but he had a sinking feeling the archer they knew and loved, at least a part of him, was gone forever, buried the day Natasha had died, and what was left was soon to follow.

...

Agent Clint Barton was the final to come back. Pure and simple it'd taken him the longest because he'd loved her the most. She was his other half, an integral part of him that now felt empty. But Thor's gesture had pulled him back from the sea of misery. As much as he'd wanted to stay high above it was time to emerge. He took comfort in her final words, her final promise, to wait for him. As much as he hated being alone, she'd made a promise, and one between the partners had never been broken. They'd be together again.

So, three days after Thor's return, Agent Barton climbed down from his nest and joined the others on the training level.

Tony and Bruce were busy excitedly showing Thor the new gadgets and no one noticed Clint's arrival until he set his new quiver down on the desk. Three heads whipped around and Thor broke into a grin.

"They were just showing me new tracking software, would you like to see?" Thor asked, stepping aside so Clint could squeeze in.

"State of the art-it'll blow your mind," Tony boasted.

Without a word, Clint stepped up to the table, gazing at what lay before him. "This'll track us or the enemy?" he asked.

"Both," Bruce answered. He began to point things out, "This screen tracks all of us while the right one's the enemy. The middle screen overlaps the two maps and whenever you're near someone else not recognized by the software, which would be an enemy, not in your field of vision it will beep. Now, we're working on integrating it into an eye piece so it'll project in front of you, hands free, but that feature is still in the works," Bruce explained.

"If you two will direct your attention here, this fancy gadget will hopefully be able to save us from being too close to any more blasts," Tony cut in, re-directing attention.

And so it went on for the better half of the day. Bruce and Tony explaining the new tech and the other two testing what was ready...slowly re-acclimating to one another and the modified team.

The men continued on until they were interrupted by the familiar computerized voice, "Excuse me, Sirs, Ms. Potts requests all of your presences on the main living level. Dinner is being served," Jarvis said.

"Tell Ms. Potts-" Tony began to counter.

"I'm sorry, Sir. She says no excuses. Everyone is to head there immediately."

"Did you just interrupt me?" Tony asked, "Remember who built you, Jarvis. I could send you to a daycare," he half-heartedly threatened, more amused than upset.

"My apologies, Sir. Ms. Potts asked me not to let you protest," Jarvis replied calmly.

"Jarvis, ignore Tony. C'mon, I'm hungry." Clint said simply, heading for the door. No one else needed much persuasion and they willingly followed Clint to the elevator.

They found Pepper standing near the stove, serving healthy portions of pasta and vegetables onto each plate. They sat and Pepper passed around a bottle of red win. Once everyone had a drink, she raised hers in a toast. After a moment's silence, "to family," she offered simply. And no one objected.

…

After that day, the team returned to a sense of normalcy. Not two weeks later they were back in the field going head to head against a rogue band of mutant assassins. Despite a successful mission, the four were somewhat subdued upon return from debriefing. No one cared to acknowledge the cause; they were all fully aware and thus knew it couldn't be fixed, so why dredge it up? Instead they went out for celebratory schawarma-a new tradition-and went about life as normal. To any outsider, the team was back together again, saving the world. But two integral parts were missing and thus they would never be whole again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings**: character death, minor language

**Author's Note**: movie-verse, operate under the idea that they all live in Stark/Avenger tower together. Post Avengers movie time wise.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Avengers or any of the characters involved on the show. :[

**Going Home**

Clint was the first to join his fallen comrades. It was just shy of 2 years after they'd lost Nat and Steve and if he was being honest, he was surprised he'd made it that long. They were all on a mission in D.C. The capital was under threat by terrorists with a unique skill/weapon set and the Avengers were tasked with protection, and if needed, elimination. They'd found the bomb and Tony was busy dismantling it while the others fought off the waves of insurgents.

"Damn it," Stark muttered, "damn it, damn it, DAMN it!" he yelled.

Clint made his way to the tech genius, the action finally dying down outside. If Tony was frustrated with the task, it wasn't good news.

"What's the matter?" he asked, peering over Stark's shoulder.

"They've installed a fail safe. I dismantled the damn thing but it's still going. Their electronic counter system locked me out," he replied.

Clint was silent, "So we've got to disable it by destroying it," he said simply.

"If you mean let it blow up-" Tony began.

Clint shook his head, "Not exactly. Just destroy the override. We need to disable to counter," he said.

"Literally just did that," Tony retorted exasperatedly.

Clint shook his head, "You tried to disrupt it," he pushed Tony aside so he could examine the bomb. After a few moments he stood, "I can do it."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "If I couldn't-and I've built these things, mind you-" he began doubtfully.

"I've seen it before," Clint offered. "I've done if before," he amended. He glanced over, the fighting outside had stopped and the others were keeping a watchful eye on the street. "The rest of you should go across the street," he advised.

"Why, what're you going to do?" Tony asked suspiciously.

Clint checked his quiver for a tip and nodded in approval. "If I shoot it from a safe distance, this tip will contain the explosion into more of a grenade magnitude than what it is now. Minimal damage."

"You've done this before?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clint just nodded then headed back to the others, Tony following behind.

"The bomb is disengaged?" Thor asked.

"Not quite. They put an override in it," Clint explained. "I can dismantle it, but you guys should clear back."

"What is your plan of action?" Thor asked curiously.

"This arrow will contain the blast. It's our last option," Clint explained, growing impatient.

"And this is safe for you?" Thor pushed.

Clint nodded, "As long as we're far enough back," he gazed outside. "Are we clear?"

Thor nodded, "They've been neutralized."

"Then fall back." Clint ushered them into the street. Hulk growled, and Clint gazed up at him, "It's okay, Banner," he said calmly.

Once he was sure they were all out of the blast radius he clicked the tip into place, notched the arrow, took aim, and let it fly. The arrow flew true and lodged itself in the bomb, yet no explosion occurred.

"When will it trigger the explosion?" Thor asked.

"Shit," Clint muttered.

"Well, that was great." Tony said sarcastically.

Clint was silent for a moment, contemplating his options, "I have to go activate it by hand," he announced.

"What? No way," Tony objected.

"It's that or everything in a 5-mile radius gets blown to hell," Clint replied calmly, removing his quiver and setting his bow down.

"Can I not just use Mjolnir?" Thor asked. "Or you shoot another arrow at it?"

Clint shook his head firmly, "Force or damage to any other part of the bomb will result in a normal explosion." He peered ahead, "The arrow's in the correct location, it just didn't deploy."

Tony stepped in his path, "Quick observation...if you detonate that by hand, that puts you directly in the path of the explosion," he said pointedly.

Clint just gazed at Tony, no words were necessary.

"No," Tony shook his head, realizing Clint's intentions. "Are you insane? Absolutely not. It's suicide."

"It's our only option. Hulk hasn't mastered fine motor skills, no offense, big guy, and even if he had it wouldn't matter. He doesn't know the mechanics of the tip, he wouldn't know what to do and he could easily explode the whole thing. Same thing goes for Thor and you," Clint said rationally.

"So _teach_ one of them," Tony said firmly. "You aren't invincible-they are!" He shouted. "Show them another tip and teach them what to do!"

"That was my last tip of the type," he said calmly. "I alone have to do this."

"This is a death sentence," Tony snapped back. "Screw D.C. It needs remodeling. Let's just evacuate and let it blow. Get the hell out of dodge," Tony snapped.

"It blows in less than ten, it isn't enough time to evacuate everyone in the blast radius. Now move so I have enough time to do this." Clint replied.

"No. Screw you. I'm not going to let you die over this. You aren't done yet," Stark said fiercely. "We just got this family back together, you can't go and throw a kink in it now."

Stark felt a hand on his shoulder. "My friend," Thor said gently. He gazed into Clint's eyes and understood completely. "It is our only option?" he asked solemnly.

Clint nodded curtly. "The only one that'll save you all and the civs," he answered quietly.

Thor again studied the archer, and then nodded. He looked to Tony, and to Bruce, who had just regained control. "Then you must go," he said.

Clint locked eyes with the Asgardian and nodded in appreciation.

"You've had too much lightning to the brain," Tony snapped.

"He must do this!" Thor replied. "I like it no more than you, but the archer's fate has been decided-he has willed it so!"

"Screw fate!" Tony yelled, " I'm not losing another friend!" He finally roared.

"Tony," Bruce said softly. He locked eyes with Tony, conveying all he needed and Tony finally slumped.

Clint, recognizing he'd won, turned to the doctor and nodded in thanks. He offered his hand and Dr. Banner shook it, then clasped Barton affectionately on the shoulder, then nodded. All that needed to be said between the two had been in the exchange.

Next Clint looked to Thor who had deep remorse in his eyes. The Asgardian clasped the archer's forearm in a warrior's welcome. "You are very brave and admirable. It has been an honor." Clint nodded in appreciation, but again no words escaped his lips. Thor knew how he felt, words would only spoil the moment.

Finally, Clint faced Tony, who was fighting back tears of anger and sad desperation. "You detonate it and get to cover. You fight like hell to stay with us, you understand? I'm the only one on this team allowed to be reckless, so you've got to get out," Tony said fiercely.

Clint gazed at his friend and then clasped Tony's shoulder in appreciation of the praise Tony had just issued, then gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Then, without looking back, he began to walk to the bomb slowly, in what would be his final swan song.

The remaining three Avengers stood, watching him walk away. After he'd disappeared into the building, the earwigs crackled and whispering could be heard.

Tony opened his mouth, "Can't hear-" but Thor's hand immediately came to Tony's, silencing him. "He speaks not to us," he said quietly.

"The powers that be, watch over me. Protect the brave and bring justice to the wicked. Do not abandon them forever more. The powers that be, be with me and take me swiftly home," Clint's voice came through, barely above a whisper. A silence followed, then, "I'm coming, Nat," and a boom. Dust exploded out of the building and as it cleared, Tony began racing across the street, followed closely by Bruce and Thor.

They found his body 15 yards away from the blast, crumpled against the wall. In his clenched fist, Nat's SHIELD badge, and a slight smile on his lips.

Bruce gently checked for vitals then shook his head and sat back, numbness taking over.

Tony pounded the wall and let out an anguished cry. Thor alone bent down next to the archer and scooped him up gingerly. "Goodbye, my friend. Be in peace," he whispered, then began to carry him out of the building.

Their earwigs crackled, "Base to Avengers. This is Fury-we need an update."

After no one replied, Bruce managed to clear his throat. "Enemy and bomb neutralized...We lost Barton, everyone else alive," he managed.

There was a silence on the other end of the line. "Can you recover-" he finally began.

"I have him," Thor interrupted abruptly.

"I'll meet you on base...I'm sorry men, truly," the comms went silent.

Back on base, Agent Maria Hill's curious gaze met Fury's. "Clint?" she asked softly.

Fury offered a solemn nod, "The world just lost one of its greats, and not many will ever know."

"We know. That's what matters. And we won't forget," Hill promised softly.

...

_Meanwhile_...

Clint walked away from the others and he forced himself to not look back. He hated leaving them, but he was so tired, and he was ready to go home. He entered the building and sent up a final prayer, not to anyone in particular, he wasn't overtly religious, but it helped calm his nerves.

"The powers that be, watch over me. Protect the brave and bring justice to the wicked. Do not abandon them forever more. The powers that be, be with me and take me swiftly home."

He reached the bomb and stopped. 3 minutes until the eleventh hour. He shut his eyes, allowing his mind to wander, to reflect. He dug into his pocket and pulled out Natasha's SHIELD badge. He hadn't been without it since her death. He gripped it tightly then bent down. After a deep breath, "I'm coming, Nat," he closed his eyes and activated the arrow, immediately thrown back by the blast. It was over before he landed.

When Clint opened his eyes it was light, and once his eyes adjusted, he found himself face to face with Natasha.

He smiled, his heart no longer aching for the first time in two years, a calm immediately washing over him. He took a step closer, "You waited," he said, gazing admirably at his partner.

"I promised I would, didn't I?" she asked, "I wasn't going to let the first promise we've ever broken to be that one."

"Me neither," he replied softly. He took another step closer until he was inches from her. "I've missed you," he murmured.

"Likewise. Though I could've waited longer. You didn't have to rush...Thor or Bruce could have as easily of triggered the arrow," she chided gently.

"Yeah," he conceded. "But I couldn't wait any longer," he muttered, his eyes fixed on hers. He pulled her into a strong hug and buried his head in her hair.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "I know," she whispered. "I couldn't either."

_A/N: see, Nat is back! I apologize if the bomb scenario seems a little far fetched, but it's the best explanation I could come up with…Let's just pretend it's a very complicated bomb that's guarded against tampering that Tony could do. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings**: character death, minor language

**Author's Note**: movie-verse, operate under the idea that they all live in Stark/Avenger tower together. Post Avengers movie time wise.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Avengers or any of the characters involved on the show. :[

**Going Home**

Like Natasha and Steve's funeral, Clint Barton's was small, private, and intimate. A handful of SHIELD agents, his remaining teammates, Pepper, Fury, Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Eric Selvig were the sole witnesses to the adieu of a hero. The week of the funeral the weather was beautiful; clear skies and warm fall temperatures. Rain wasn't on the radar, or in the forecast for the next two weeks, yet surprise showers came one day and one day only: the day they buried Clint.

It was after the funeral and everyone was sitting in Stark tower, drained and sullen.

Tony was the first to speak, "We shouldn't have let him do it. I looked at his spare tips and someone else could have easily of done that and lived," he said bitterly.

Thor gazed up and shook his head. "No, it had to be Clint," he insisted. "It was his time."

"Bullshit. His time is when he's 80 years old...not when he's still young," Tony retorted.

Thor shook his head again, "Perhaps under different stars. But I knew the day I returned from Asgard 2 years past that without Natasha, Barton was not long for this world," he explained. "You could see it in his eyes, he was ready to go, but he was too strong to end it himself, he would not have left us in that manner. The bomb was merely a hero's death."

"We could've saved him," Tony repeated shaking his head, though this time with less conviction.

"Thor's right." Bruce spoke up, "The day she died a part of him died as well. He's been running on empty for 2 years."

Pepper rubbed Tony's back, "I think we all knew Clint would be next to go," she murmured.

Tony let out a sigh, "Yeah, we did. A part of him has been looking for this chance for 2 years...I was just hoping we could change his mind," he admitted.

"Barton and Romanoff always had a special bond. No other agent at SHIELD even got as close to either one of them as they were to each other, Coulson was probably closest. Unless they were on solo missions, if you found one you could count on the other being close by," Fury said. "That's how I knew if we ever lost one, we'd lose the other," he concluded.

The room was silent then Thor spoke up, "The powers that be, watch over me. Protect the brave and bring justice to the wicked. Do not abandon them forever more. The powers that be, be with me and take me swiftly home," he paused, allowing Clint's final words to sink in. "He is home, and they are together." And they were.

_A/N: Ah, I know this is a short chapter…trying to figure out how I want to split the remaining of the story…if they split where I'd like to they'll all be very short, otherwise one long chapter. Leaning towards individual short chapters, if that's the case it'll be two chapters a day. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings**: character death, minor language

**Author's Note**: movie-verse, operate under the idea that they all live in Stark/Avenger tower together. Post Avengers movie time wise.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Avengers or any of the characters involved on the show. :[

**Going Home**

It was years later and none of the original Avengers were still on the team, instead replaced by new up and coming heroes. Thor had long since returned to Asgard to reign as King and Bruce had settled contently into research, the Other Guy dormant for quite a while. Tony was old, and the lasting effects of the arc-reactor had taken its toll on his body; each reactor was lasting less and less time. His current one had only been in less than 72 hours and already it was failing. And even though it'd be dead by morning, Stark made no effort to change it. An old man, yes, but by no means 80, Tony Stark finally understood what Thor had meant all those years ago when he'd said it was Clint's time...It was his time now.

He gazed down at the sleeping form, a protective hand on his chest, and he gently stroked her once red, now streaked with grey, hair. He'd wanted her to leave, she didn't need, nor deserve, to see him die, but Pepper had refused. She'd be there until the end, even if it meant waking up alone in the morning. They'd made their peace with it and she'd finally drifted to sleep an hour ago. Yet even at 3 a.m., sleep still eluded him. His mind, replaying his life, the successes and failures, his proudest moments, and his regrets.

He lay in silence, lost in thought until the blue light dimmed slightly. Tony didn't have to check to know another light in the arc-reactor had gone out. He carefully drew Pepper closer and planted a kiss on her forehead before settling back into his pillow. The end was near, and finally ready, Tony slipped into sleep.

…

Tony was in a field and standing lazily in front of him leaning against a tree was none other than Clint Barton.

"Am I dead? Some welcome party you are," he joked.

Clint offered a small smirk and stood up straight. "About to be," he replied calmly, answering Stark's question. "And the others are around too."

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Your parents, Coulson, Rogers, Fury, Nat..." he trailed off, studying Stark's chest.

Tony peered down. The final light was flickering. He gazed back up at Clint, "Does it hurt? Where are we?" he asked.

"Can't give away the punch line," Clint replied calmly.

Tony just nodded, slightly disappointed. "I-I get it now," he said, "I mean, I understand why you did it," he said, trying, rather unsuccessfully in his opinion, to explain.

Clint just nodded in acknowledgement. "How's Pepper?" he asked curiously.

"She's...coping. I think she made her peace with it," Tony replied.

Clint nodded in approval.

"Still a man of few words," Tony remarked, smiling. "Dying didn't really change you much, did it, Legolas?"

Clint let out a small laugh, "Ready to see the others?" he asked.

"Don't I have to die first?" Tony asked.

Clint directed his gaze down to Tony's chest, and Tony looked down to see no more blue light.

"You burned out about a minute ago," Clint informed gently.

"Oh," Tony said. He frowned, unsure of how he felt.

"You okay, Iron Man?" Clint asked quietly.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, I just thought I'd feel it...or something."

Clint nodded again and after he felt Tony had processed long enough, clasped his shoulder. "Come on, everyone's waiting."

...

Pepper awoke and the first thing she noticed was the comfortable blue light of the arc-reactor was gone. Then she noticed how cold Tony was and that's when she knew it was over. Without looking at his face, she snuggled closer into his side and shut her eyes again, silent tears welling. Even though they'd been preparing for awhile-she'd been preparing-come time, she found she still wasn't ready to let go.

…

Dr. Bruce Banner stood in his bathroom, staring into the mirror, both studying himself and trying to find the Other Guy. He was old, no question about it, and he wondered if this was how Steve felt, having outlived all of his friends. He knew it was his time; it was just a matter of convincing the Other Guy.

Bruce shut his eyes, calming his body, then gazed into the mirror.

"I need you to let me go," he said slowly.

He felt a surge of emotion from within but he fought it down. "Come on, now...don't do that," he chided. "I need you to let me go," he repeated firmly.

"I'm too old for you to do what you'd like...my body can't handle it anymore. Now, I know you haven't been out lately, and I'm sorry, but our time saving the world is done. There are new heroes in town," Banner explained, softly, firmly.

"I'm tired, and I am ready to be done. It's time we part ways," he said into the mirror, the green tint in his eyes not unnoticed. "I'm asking, begging, to please do me this favor-let me die in peace."

Bruce remained staring into the eyes of the Hulk for a long time until eventually the green faded and Bruce relaxed, inside and out, and he knew he'd won. "Thank you," he whispered.

And when he went to sleep that night, he found the others, welcoming him home.

…

_A/N_: _Figured I would leave the science bros together…I seriously doubt my knowledge of how the arc-reactor works, rather fails, is accurate at all, but I liked this method of departure for Tony. Same goes for the Hulk…not sure how'd he be able to get rid of the other guy, but I like to think Banner's able to win out in the end. Final chapter on its way. Thanks for all of the follows, reviews, views, etc. I'm glad people are enjoying it! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings**: character death, minor language

**Author's Note**: movie-verse, operate under the idea that they all live in Stark/Avenger tower together. Post Avengers movie time wise.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own Avengers or any of the characters involved on the show. :[

**Going Home**

It was many years before Thor Odinson joined his fellow comrades. He was coming off of a very successful reign as King, but it was time to pass the torch onto his eldest son.

When the time came, he was given the choice of joining the Asgardians among the stars or follow the path of the Midgardians, of his friends...of Jane. As much as he loved his people, he knew he'd be better served with the Midgardians, and with the friends he dearly missed.

And thus Thor was the last to join the fallen.

The first person he saw was Jane Foster, and unable to contain himself, embraced her in a hug that lifted her off the ground. A moment's elation, after which he set her down and kissed her gently, "I've missed you, Jane."

She buried her head into his shoulder, "We're together now. Nothing can tear us apart now," she assured. Jane tugged at his arm to pull him behind her, "Everyone's been waiting," she said eagerly, stopping among their friends.

Thor broke into a grin, "My friend! It has been too long, you look well," he clasped Clint in a strong hug.

"You too. Welcome home," Clint greeted.

Over Clint's shoulder, Thor caught site of Steve and Natasha, both of whom were standing behind Clint, and he let out a roar of excitement. "Oh, what joy to see you both once again!" he released Clint and made his way to the two.

Steve smiled and embraced Thor in a hug, "Good to see you again...we didn't know if you'd be joining us," Steve said.

Thor nodded solemnly, "It was a tough decision," he glanced at Jane and then the others, "but I could not bear never seeing Jane or you all again."

"Well, we're glad you're here," Natasha said. She gave Thor a warm hug.

"I as well." Thor studied the two, "It is so good to see you," he marveled.

Thor turned, "Dr. Banner, you made peace with the Other Guy."

Bruce smiled, "I did." He offered a hand, which Thor accepted then immediately pulled him into a hug, which Bruce welcomed warmly.

Thor turned to Tony, "The demigod finally joins us petty humans," Tony teased.

"Hello, old friend." Thor smiled and greeted him warmly.

Thor bade a warm welcome to Dr. Selvig, Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, Pepper, and Darcy before returning to Jane's side. He stood behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her, then gazed around. Tony with Pepper, standing next to Bruce. Coulson, Fury, Selvig, and Darcy were grouped together and Clint stood, one arm draped lazily over Natasha's should next to Steve. "It gives me great pleasure sharing your company once again," he finally said, gazing at his family. "We have much to catch up on," he added.

"We have all the time in the world," Bruce said, smiling.

…

Despite the sporadic arrival patterns, they all ended up together, in a common destination, and it was as if not a day apart had been spent. They made themselves comfortable, forming a circle of sorts and were soon lost in conversation, laughing and teasing one another. No one had changed a bit-Tony was still sarcastic, always loving a good joke, even if at one of his friends' expense. Thor still eager to exchange stories and in jovial spirits. Steve still diplomatic and honorable, though his love and concern for his team evident in his words and actions. Bruce, still quiet and hesitant in a way yet clearly content with passing his time with the current company. And Natasha and Clint, silently observing, only interjecting when necessary, but still very much involved in the conversation.

Clint caught Natasha's eye and smiled as they had one of their silent conversations that only came with years of partnership. They were all finally together again; this time for good...They were all finally home.

_THE END_

_A/N: I suppose the whole Thor choosing his friends over Asgardian death is far-fetched, but it didn't feel right leaving him out of the reunion…and I double checked to make sure Thor could actually die, which he can. Thanks for reading, it's been a fun fic to write! I have a few more in the oven, hopefully coming soon. Also working on some follow-up/sequel chapters for 'duties of a captain'_


End file.
